Left 4 Dead 2:All The Things That Could Go Wrong
by Xx.ZoMbIEs.xX
Summary: Better Apocalypse, New Places, Different Survivors, New Special Infected. What do you think will happen?
1. Preview

Ok so you know that no one survived in Left 4 Dead: Zombies' Life, but that took place in Pennsylvania, but in New Orleans thats a whole different story. More Zombies, Different Survivors, New Places, Better Weapons what could go wrong you ask, a whole lot. This is a story about New Special Infected and New Survivors and their background stories. If you were informed there are three new special infected. These new Survivors are fighting to reach the rescue vehicle so they can live or will they be stopped by the infected before they can survive? Your just gonna have to find out in Left 4 Dead 2: The Parish. coming soon to a computer near you...

* * *

**_I will start writting this story after 11-17-09 thank for reading this little section please leave reviews to let me know what you want in Left 4 Dead 2:The Parish...._**


	2. Preface

Preface

OK I'm gonna tell you how the infection spread and how it reached New Orleans. I'm also going to tell you about these eight sick people who got the T-Virus. And the lucky survivors that have their lives in danger to find a rescue vehicle. But if you have read Left 4 Dead:Zombies' Life you know that their were a Smoker, Hunter, Witch, Boomer, and Tank but three more infected have joined the family. Their names are for you to find out....

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait, i guess i was playing to much of l4d2, but i am writting the first chapter. i cant tell you who the first chapter is but you can find out after the chapter comes out =)_**


	3. Henry Garcia

"Garcia!" Somebody Yelled.  
Henry Garcia was a Junior in high school. He had two goals in life Number One: Win the cross country, and Two: Stay in shape.  
"Yeah, Coach?" Henry asked.  
"Go home, it's been hours!" His coach told him.  
"One more lap, then I'll go home." He asked.  
The coach sighed,"Fine one more and that's it!"  
Henry smiled."Thanks dad! I mean coach. Sorry."  
Henry's dad didn't like to be called "dad", so he insisted to be called coach, sense he coached for cross country.

Henry ran one more lap, then went home with his dad. He took a shower, ate dinner and played his favorite game, Call of Duty 4:Modern Warfare. While in the middle of playing the game, he heard a scream from downstairs. He quickly ran down to find his startled mother.  
"What's going on?" He asked still running. He looked around the room, looking for his mother. Finally he found her hiding her face in her hands. He walked over to her and put her hands down.  
"Mom, what happened?" He asked scared.  
She got up slowly and lifted her head, it wasn't human. He stumbled back into a dead dad. He turned around and ran up the stairs. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. The door knocked down and in came Mom and Dad. He grabbed the blunt objects that were in his room, but before he could bash their heads in his dad bit him on his shoulder. Henry let a screech and bashed their heads in.

He moved the dead people to their parents room and locked the door. He slid down the side of the wall and looked at his left arm and saw something moving. He sighed and grabbed a rope to tie the "thing" that was moving. Shortly later he died.

End of Chapter One:  
Henry Garcia  
I'm pretty sure you know what happened after he died. Anyways he had big dreams for when he grew up, but that all changed in just a few hours. Also He had to decease his parents, Again. But what happens when a young girl gets lost on a swamp tour? Well your gonna have to find in the next chapter

* * *

**_Thank You To Eric G. and FrostyFlakes for the wonderful names that you guys came up with!!- _**


	4. Heather Montgomery

"Help! Is anyone out there?" Someone yelled.

Poor Heather Montgomery was on a swamp tour, when the ferry crashed into a tree. This happened about two weeks ago, and she still hasn't found anyone to help her out. She also has alligators to worry about. She walked some more and found this trailer within some trees and moss.

"Hello?" She asked as she walked up to the open door.

By time she got there she peeked her head inside and found nobody. Then she felt somebody tugging on her leg.

"Hey! I'm down her' darlin." Somebody said.

Heather looked down to find a dwarf man holding a bottle.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. My name is Heather."  
"Ah, that's alright, ya know that always happens. Anyways my names' Jesse, Jesse Keys. Hey what kind of girl would be out her' at this late hour?" He said.

"Um, well the ferry crashed about a week ago, and I've been wandering this whole swamp, looking for somebody to help me." She said.

"Well darlin, you've come to the right the place. Ya hungry?" Jesse asked.

Heather smiled,"Yes, yes I am."

"Well I ain't got much, ya know I have some homemade moonshine in the cooler thingy right over there." He pointed at the ice chest.

"Well, thank you but I don't really drink." She told him.

"Oh, well I have some-----" Jesse got cut off by a loud roar.

They stood frozen, at the noise. Jesse told Heather to get behind the couch and not to move. He shut the door and locked it and proceeded to the couch.

"What was that?" Heather whispered.

Jesse held his index finger to shush Heather. He got up to look out the window. He looked out and saw nothing. He turned around to face Heather.

"See darlin, there ain't nothin out there, probably just the wind or someth--"

Something crashed into Jesse from behind the window. Glass was everywhere. Heather screamed.

"Run! Run darlin, I got this one. I'll be fine. Just go!" He yelled.

Heather stood up and took off running and screaming. Back where Jesse was at, some how he manged to jump on one of the things shoulders and attack it.

"You ain't stealin' my moonshine! No sir not today!" Jesse yelled as he attacked it. Then another came behind him and bit him on the shoulder.

Heather kept running until she found a hole to hind in, she hid there.

_____________________A Month Later____________________________

Heather had gotten bit or scratched that day in the trailer, she had been living in the hole this whole time. They went walking up to her. Heather was sobbing.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Someone asked. She walked up to her.

Heather started to growl and began to rise from where she was sitting. She ran full speed and attacked the girl. She tore the body up and when she was done she took off running from what she had done.

End of Chapter 4:  
Heather Montgomery,

Well I bet that year wasn't a good year for Heather or Jesse. But what will happen when a college student comes home to visit his family?

* * *

**_Thank you for Reading I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the delay...ps. please leave comments..._**


	5. Stephen Williams

_Sorry the computer broke and I didn't have time to write._

* * *

BEEP

"Hey mom um, I just got in a cab I'm on my way to the house. I'll see you in a little bit."

Stephen Williams was coming home from college to visit his family. He called his mom to let her know that he was on his way, but she didn't answer so he left a message. He put his phone in his jacket pocket and laid his head back. It took a few hours to get to his house from the airport so he decided to take a nap.

Beep! Went the horn, as Stephen woke up to find traffic, in front of the car and cars behind him.

"What's going on?" Stephen asked.

The cab driver coughed, "The freakin' bridge got stuck and now it won't do down."

"Well do you know how long it's gonna take for it to get fixed?" He asked.

"Do I look like a fortune teller?" He said.

Stephen smiled, "No, no you don't."

The cab driver turned around to look at Stephen,"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Stephen's smile went away, now he looked scared," Well I, I, I just mean," Stephen was studdering.

The cab driver started laughing, "Don't sweat it kid. It's cool."

Stephen sighed, "Thank God."

"You should try calling your mom, you know to let her know that your gonna be late." The driver said.

"Yeah, I'll do that but first do you have a smoke?" He asked while searching threw his pockets.

The driver's eyes widen, "Ha, you smoke? You don't look like the type you know cause of your purple shirt and everything."

Stephen looked up at him,"I know right? Shocking." He said while pulling out a cigarette out of his pocket, followed by the lighter. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it up.

About eight minutes later he flicked the cigarette out the window.

"Do you know what they should call those things? Cancer Sticks." The driver said. "Hey shouldn't you call your mom?"

"Oh, your right. Thanks." He pulled out his phone and dialed, "Hello?" His mom said. "Hey, I'm kinda tied up right now so, I'll see you in a little bit k?"

"Oh ok honey I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." She said.

"Bye." Said Stephen as he shut the phone.

"Aw, how sweet." The cab driver said.

Stephen looked up,"Do you know what? What's your name?"

The driver looked suspicious,"Why?"

"Well were gonna be here awhile, and I would like to know your name." He said.

"Chuck my names Chuck, and what about you? Purple shirt wearin' Cancer Stick smokin' person"

Stephen smiled and held his hand out to shake Chuck's," Stephen, nice to meet you."

Chuck looked at his hand, then shook it."Nice to meet you too."

"See that wasn't so ----," Stephen got cut off by the loud roar of an airplane that swooped across the bridge.

Everyone in their cars either got out or stuck their heads out the window.

"That's like really close to us." Stephen said.

"Yea no kidding." Chuck said.

Then another airplane passed by but dropped something.

"Um, what was that?" Stephen asked.

Chuck turned around to face Stephen, "What other thing do you know that airplanes drop down?"

"Food, clothes I don't know. Why?" He said.

"Come on kid think harder."

Stephen closed his eyes, then opened them really quick. He looked straight out the windshield as all the cars were being wiped out by some sort of blue light. "There bombing us?!" Stephen yelled out the window.

Everyone started screaming but they didn't have enough time to react. About fifty cars ahead the blue light was coming closer, way faster and then it reached where the little yellow cab was awaiting....

**End Of Chapter 3 Stephen Williams.**

Man, all he wanted was to go home but I guess death didn't want him to, maybe it was for a certain reason? But who really knows, Right?  
But what will happen to a twenty-two year old at a party in the corn field?


	6. Sophie Willow:Part 1

_**Yay! I'm back! Sorry but I got a new computer from black friday! I know it said in the previous chapter that she is 22 but I changed it. But I really do you hope you like it! Thank you for waiting so long and I'm very very sorry for the wait. **_

* * *

"Hey are you going to the candlelight memorial?"

"For who?" Asked Sophie Willow.

Sophie Willow was a junior in high school. She was doing good until she met Mark. Mark was a drop out senior. Kind of the bad boy type. Sophie fell for him and like any other girl she changed. She skipped school, drank hard liquor, and smoked. She wasn't used to drinking so she often spit to get the taste out. She did all this for a boy.

"You know for that cross country runner."

"Oh that Henry kid?"

Stacy, Sophie's friend looked surprised, "Yeah that Henry kid."

"Oh yeah sure whatever." She closed her locker and started walking away.

Stacy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Do you not remember who he was?"

She thought long and hard, "Uhh, yeah."

Her friend gave her a cold look, "No, of course you don't."

"Well excuse me then."

"You know Soph,ever since you started dating Mark, you changed a lot lately. I'm not so sure that I'm liking the new you."

Sophie put her hand on Stacy's shoulder, "Well get used to it honey."

She slapped her hand of her shoulder. "Get off me. And shut the hell up."

Soph looked at her hand, "Ugh, Stac, I was only kidding! Of course I remember Henry!"

"Uh huh, yeah sure you do."

"No really!"

"Okay, I'll just tell you cuz I don't want you straining yourself. You, Sophie Willow and Henry Garcia were best friends when you were little. You guys were inseparable."

Sophie looked shocked,"Yeah I remember. I miss him."

"Well no duh. You guys quit talking to each other when he started cross country, and when you started dating Mark."

She shut up. "Yeah okay I'm going."

"Psh, yeah you better."

They walked off into the school hallway and into the parking lot.

"You want a ride home?" Asked Sophie.

"Nah, I'm cool."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sophie sighed and opened the driver door as she watched Stacy walk off. "Hey! I know you've been wanting to wear those new boots I bought." Sophie yelled. Stacy stopped walking and turned around and ran back towards Sophie.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Honey, trust me, I know." Sophie said as she slid into the car.

Once the arrived at Sophie's they quickly got to work.

"Hey you don't mind me borrowing this right?" Stacy asked while looking through Sophie's closet.

"No of course not."

*Knock Knock*

"Huh?"

"Hey um where you guys going?" Asked Sophie's older brother Michael as he peeked in through the door.

"The candlelight memorial for Henry." She answered.

He looked shocked,"Henry? Henry, Henry?"

"Sadly yes."

"Dang, how'd he go?"

"No one knows. Well at least no one told us."

"Oh well um Mark called he said he wanted to take you out to the movies."

"Ugh." Stacy grunted.

Michael's eyes flashed toward her, "Oh hey Stac. You don't like him either huh?"

"Pshh, not at all."

Michael started laughing.

"Okay, okay Mike can you call him back and tell him not tonight."

He sighed, "Okay. Your welcome!" He said as turned and shut the door."

"Hey don't tell him where were going!" She yelled after him.

"Yeah, yeah!" He yelled back as his voice faded.

"Thank you!" She yelled again.

Sophie sighed." What time does it start?"

"5:30."

"What time is it now?"

Stacy looked at her phone,"Five." She said as she jumped up and grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Sophie made her way towards her closet to get clothes. But she found a box of old pictures instead. She sat down and opened it. She picked up a stack full of pictures with her and Henry. _Oh how I miss you. I wished he stayed close._ She flipped through more and found one when they were maybe like seven. _Awww were so cute!._

Tears filled her eyes and some escaped.

"Hey chick get ready." Stacy said as she rushed through the door.

Sophie quickly threw the photos back in the box and wiped away her tears and stood up.

Stacy sat down to put on her boots. "Come on."

"Okay." She said as she grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

She flipped the light on and shut the door. She caught herself in the mirror. She stood there and got closer.

_You need to change. You lost a friend and you didn't even notice it. Your selfish and your not yourself. Why did you change for him? He's a loser, a drop out. And if you don't change soon you will be too._

She shook her head and proceeded to put her clothes on.

* * *

_**Okay so I know it ended like WTF? But I figured if I put both parts to this chapter, it would be long. But at least I updated right? Anyways thanks for your patience I really appreciate it! Oh and the other part of the chapter will be posted shortly! =]  
**_


End file.
